El Mecenas
by casiopea
Summary: SLASH DH
1. Default Chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ante todo quiero advertir que esto es un SLASH, esto significa que habra una relacion de tipo afectivo y sexual entre hombres.

Por lo que los que se sienta ofendido por este tipo de situaciones, les aconsejaria que dejaran de lado este fic.

Todos los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a JK Rowling. Solo hago esto por diversion

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 1

La noche era endiabladamente mas fría de lo que se podía suponer en esta época del año y la tormenta que se había desencadenado era de tal magnitud que hacía temblar los grandes ventanales como si quisiese arrancarlos de los muros mientras el son de las campanas que se alzaba en la torre anunciaron con sus nueve campanadas que la noche se cernía definitivamente sobre Hogwarts .

En medio del parque del colegio, una singular figura se elevaba sosteniendo en su brazos un pequeño cuerpo inerte.

Con paso lento se dirigió hacia la escalinata principal que daba acceso al castillo mientras dejaba atrás muchos heridos y los cuerpos sin vida del los que fueron dos de los mas grandes magos que habían pisado esos terrenos, Albus Dumbledore y el hombre mas temido del mundo mágico, Voldemort.

También sabia que dejaba atrás un reguero de cadáveres y de heridos que habían luchado allí por sus ideales, pero no le importo lo mas mínimo. Sus ojos grises solo observaban la pequeña figura acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Con un suspiro siguió avanzando hacia la escalera apretando suavemente al niño contra su cuerpo mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido minutos antes. Se sentía muy cansado y preocupado, jamás hubiese imaginado que dos varitas pudiesen estar conectadas... y eso era lo que había pasado. La varita de Voldemort escupió el avada kedavra mientras que de la de Harry salía un hechizo de tiempo. Ambos lucharon por conseguir mantener el control, pero el chico de ojos verde fue perdiendo terreno hasta tal punto que si el no hubiese intervenido el chico hubiese sido alcanzado por el hechizo mortal, y el resultado de todo esto fue una gran explosión donde murió el Lord y donde el gran Harry Potter se había convertido en un chico de unos once años.

No sabia porque había intervenido, ni tampoco porque la balanza había recaído sobre Potter, solo podía recordar la angustia que había sentido al ver como Harry perdía poco a poco terreno frente al Lord y el pánico que lo dominó fue tan intenso que decidió actuar. No quería ni pensar que no volvería a ver esos hermosos ojos verde que tantas veces lo fulminaban al pasar por su lado ni esa sonrisa resplandeciente que aunque nunca era dirigida a el, iluminaba cualquier sala al entrar.

El silencio se fue apoderando del hall repleto de estudiantes cuando hizo su entrada. Todos habían presenciado la batalla final y estaban profundamente asombrados al ver como el heredero Malfoy se interponía entre el señor tenebroso y el chico que sobrevivió salvando a este ultimo de la muerte y aniquilando al hombre que había sembrado el terror en toda la comunidad.

Mc Gonagall se acerco y fijando su mirada en el pequeño cuerpo y pregunto con voz trémula.

- ¿ esta vivo? –

- si – musito Draco Malfoy

En esos momentos aparecieron un numero incalculable de medico magos que se apresuraron a socorrer a los heridos diseminados por todo el parque. Uno de ellos, vestido con su particular bata blanca, se acerco lentamente a el .

-¿me permite? – musito tendiendo sus brazos para acoger el fardo que portaba el Slytherin.

Draco observo por ultima vez el pequeño cuerpo y soltando un profundo suspiro lo deposito con mucho cuidado sobre los brazos que lo esperaban.

- cuídelo bien – murmuro

- no se preocupe señor, estará en buenas manos -

- estoy muy orgullosa de usted Sr. Malfoy, el mundo mágico le estará eternamente agradecido – dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall con una trémula sonrisa – se que el profesor Dumbledore hubiese dicho lo mismo – termino con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

El chico solo respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza antes de marcharse hacia las mazmorras.

Necesitaba estar solo, la explosión lo había dejado completamente agotado y dolorido. Con paso cansado se dirigió hacia su cuarto y después de quitarse la ropa se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha y así poder relajar esos músculos tensos por tanto drenaje de magia. Sus ojos se fijaron en el espejo que allí se encontraba, podía notar como su cuerpo asimilaba poco a poco la magia que Voldemort había dejado escapar durante su agonía. Fue muy consciente de ese traspaso de poder y ahora solo le quedaba acostumbrarse a el.

Una hora después salió rumbo a la enfermería. Su sola preocupación por el momento era la salud del que hasta esa misma mañana había sido su eterno rival. Conforme iba cruzando los pasillos tanto los alumnos, aurores y demás personas que habían venido de todas partes al enterarse de la noticia lo miraba con reverencia al pasar y los mas atrevidos le daban la enhorabuena.

Una vez llegado a su destino, entro con paso firme. El panorama era dantesco, las camas se sucedían unas a otras con heridos de diferente gravedad.

- no puede entrar aquí joven – exclamo un medico que se acercaba a el con rapidez.

- vengo a ver a Potter – replico la con seguridad que le proporcionaba el saber que había hecho algo bueno por una vez en su vida.

- lo siento pero las visitas no están autorizadas – replico el hombre de manera prepotente

Draco entrecerró los ojos, no estaba de humor para aguantar a un medicucho del tres al cuarto que se creía el rey del mundo.

- mire, he tenido una noche muy agitada y me da igual que las visitas estén autorizadas o no, pero de aquí no saldré hasta que lo haya visto. Por lo que le sugiero que se quite de mi camino –

El hombre enrojeció de cólera, ¿quién se creía que era aquel chico para entrar allí de esa manera?, iba a responder cuando de pronto salió de detrás de unas cortinas la Sra. Pomfrey.

- señor Malfoy, ¿qué le trae por aquí, esta usted herido? –

- vengo a ver a Potter – fue su escueta respuesta

- claro, venga por aquí – la enfermera le hizo señas para que lo siguiese

- Sra. Pomfrey, le recuerdo que el ministerio me ha puesto al mando de esto y que no puede dejar pasar a nadie – dijo el medico con frialdad

- ¿ni siquiera al hombre que a aniquilado al señor tenebroso?-

El hombre palideció visiblemente y con una excusa se marcho dejando al chico con la enfermera.

Harry se encontraba en una sala adjunta a la enfermería, lo acompañaba la profesora Mc Gonagall, Snape que llevaba el brazo vendado y Ninfadora Tonks.

- ¿cómo esta? – pregunto Draco posando sus ojos sobre el cuerpo que yacía en la cama

- bastante bien, gracias a su intervención las lesiones no han sido muy fuertes – dijo Snape – aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su magia –

Con el ceño fruncido Draco miro a su profesor en busca de respuestas.

- me temo que el Sr. Potter a perdido toda su magia... en una palabra, es un Muggle -

El rubio volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el chico y pregunto.

- ¿y ahora que pasara? –

- nuestro querido ministro piensa que al ser un Muggle tendrá que abandonar nuestro mundo – replico Mc Gonagall con evidente enfado en su voz – todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que ha sufrido todos estos años para verse tirado como un vulgar perro a la calle. Si Dumbledore viviese esto no pasaría –

- ¿cuándo creen ustedes que recobrara el sentido? –

- ya lo ha hecho Malfoy, pero hemos tenido que dormirlo ya que se ha asustado al vernos. No recuerda nada, ni siquiera que es un mago, bueno, quiero decir que ha sido un mago. Es solo una criatura de once años amnésica-

Draco no podía apartar sus ojos de esa carita angelical. Había sido toda una sorpresa para el cuando al girarse después de haber matado a Voldemort se encontró con la mirada de un niño mirándolo fijamente antes de desmayarse.

- ¿supongo que volverá con su familia? –

- no, nos hemos puesto en contacto con ellos y se niegan rotundamente por lo que Fudge piensa enviarlo a un orfanato –

- ¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer por el? – pregunto Draco que empezaba a crisparse por la estupidez del dirigente del mundo mágico

- lo hemos intentado todo, pero no ha habido manera de convencerlo – replico Snape

- no pienso dejarlo tirado – gruño el rubio – pediré su tutoría

- no creo que se la concedan Sr. Malfoy –

- eso ya lo veremos -

Dos días después, en una sala del ministerio se encontraban reunidos Fudge con sus asesores jurídicos, la profesora Mc Gonagall, Snape y Malfoy con dos abogados.

- lo siento mucho Sr. Malfoy, pero no podemos acceder a su petición. Le estamos muy agradecidos por habernos librados del señor oscuro pero no podemos hacer excepciones. Usted no puede pedir su tutoría ya que es menor de edad y la ley estipula que hasta que usted no cumpla veintiún años no es apto para hacerlo. Además, El señor Potter, al ser Muggle, deberá vivir en un orfanato hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad requerida para salir de allí, que será cuando cumpla de dieciocho años –

- ¿ y no podría hacerme cargo yo de el ?, aceptaría gustosa ser su tutora – pregunto la profesora Mc Gonagall

- me temo que no señora. La ley es muy estricta y no admite la tutoría en niños Muggles – dijo uno de los asesores – el hecho de que el señor Malfoy sea el que ha derrotado a quien usted sabe le hace acreedor de esa posibilidad, pero por desgracia es todavía menor y no podemos consentirlo –

- ¿entonces si reclamo ese derecho en cuanto cumpla mi mayoría, la tutoría seria aceptada? –

- por supuesto, nadie se lo impediría –

- bien, en este caso esperare –

---------------------------- . -------------------------

- ¡vamos Harry, date prisa o llegaremos tarde! – grito una chica mientras lo arrastraba por los pasillos del orfanato

Harry gruño, no entendía porque su mejor amiga estaba tan entusiasmada por este acontecimiento, aligero el paso y rápidamente ambos se encontraron en la explanada que servia de patio para el recreo.

No era la primera vez que venia un hombre rico al orfanato para hacer un donativo, pero lo que no entendía era porque tenían que estar todos los chicos para recibirle. Si ese hombre tenia que limpiar su conciencia ofreciendo dinero que lo hiciese en privado y que a ellos los dejaran tranquilos. Solo una cosa buena se sacaba de esto y es que el desayuno que iban a tomar ese día seria mucho mejor que el que habitualmente tomaban.

- vamos Harry, no pongas esa cara. Después de cinco años aquí deberías saber que el director no admite que alguno de nosotros no aparezca a recibir a nuestros Mecenas –

- ya sabes lo que pienso de ese idiota, todos sabemos donde va a ir a parar gran parte del dinero que esa persona va a donar – volvió a gruñir el chico de ojos verde

- lo se, pero todavía te quedan dos años para salir y no es conveniente que te enfrentes a el. Sabes al igual que yo que podría mandarte a un reformatorio hasta los veintiún años y no creo que te agrade demasiado –

El chico soltó un suspiro y con resignación se apoyo en una pared a la espera del benefactor.

Faltaba un mes para Navidad y hacia tanto frío que la ropa que le proporcionaban no era lo suficientemente gruesa para calentarlos por lo que todos los chicos se acurrucaban unos contra otros para combatir el frío.

- espero que este sea mas puntual que el anterior, sino el director tendrá que gastarse todo el dinero que recaude en medicina y no creo que le haga mucho chiste –

La joven iba a replicar cuando en ese momento un coche entro por la valla. El director acudió rápidamente hacia el y cuando este paro abrió la puerta trasera para que la persona que se encontraba dentro pudiese salir.

Un hombre joven de porte aristocrático, de cabellos rubios, alta estatura y belleza sin igual salió de el. El director parecía mas servicial que nunca, con energía estrecho la mano enguantada y le hizo señas con la mano para que lo siguiese al interior.

Conforme iban avanzando los chicos habrían un pasillo para dejarlos pasar, el hombre se mantenía erguido y sus movimientos eran tan suaves que recordaba una pantera al moverse.

Todavía no habían recorrido la mitad del trayecto cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una figura que se encontraba recostada sobre la pared. Se paro en seco y sus pupilas grises se clavaron en las del muchacho que lo miraba con insolencia.

- ¿quién es ese chico? – pregunto al director

- OH!, se llama Potter, es un gran perturbador sabe usted y no se lo recomiendo – dijo el director sabiendo que hoy, el hombre se iba a llevar a un chico del orfanato con el y de paso dejaria un sustancio donativo como lo solia hacer desde hacia cinco años. Se habia apresurado en tenerle todos los papeles arreglados para su llegada y aunque sabia que era ilegal, le otorgaba el derecho de escoger el mismo a su nuevo protegido. De todas forma daba igual uno que otro y no queria de ningun modo que el hombre no estuviese satisfecho de la elección y retirase el donativo - Había pensado que preferiría adoptar a alguien mas responsable y que jamás le causaría problema. Hay una chica llamada Laura que es un verdadero primor, le puedo asegurar que estará encantado con ella –

Pero el hombre hizo caso omiso y lentamente se acerco al chico que sin apartar su mirada del hombre se enderezo y empezó a fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta de que el extraño se dirigía directamente hacia el.

- tu nombre – pregunto el rubio con voz aterciopelada

- Potter, Harry Potter – contesto el chico alzando su barbilla con orgullo

- discúlpeme Sr. Malfoy, pero le puedo asegurar que ese chico no es la persona que le conviene. No tiene modales y siempre esta metido en peleas – murmuro el director intentando disuadir al hombre.

Harry se tenso al escuchar al director. No sabia de que hablaba pero aun así no pudo evitar responder con sarcasmo

- ¿ah, no. Y se puede saber porque. O es que teme que pueda hacerle algo a su invitado? –

- ¡calla desvergonzado!, debería darte vergüenza. El señor Malfoy es todo un caballero, no como tu -

- no por supuesto que no, jamás podría comportarme de esa manera. Parece que se ha tragado un palo de escoba de lo tieso que va – replico con sarcasmo el chico mirando de reojo al rubio.

- ¿¿¿cómo osas insolente???, debería estarle agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por vosotros –

- señor Bott – susurro el rubio mientras se acercaba al chico clavando sus ojos grises en Harry .

Después de varios minutos en los que ambos se estudiaron con la mirada, Draco levanto su mano enguantada y la poso debajo el mentón del chico para que mirara hacia arriba.

- hummmm ...... veo que Minerva tenia razón – musito para

Harry aparto la cabeza bruscamente zafándose de la mano que lo sujetaba.

- eres mas rebelde de lo que me había imaginado – dijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa mientras el chico le lanzaba una mirada furiosa.

- por algo lo llaman aquí "rebelde sin causa" – replico en aquel momento Clara, la amiga de Harry

Draco alzo una ceja antes de mirar a la chica.

- ¿y tu, supongo que serás su novia, ¿o me equivoco? –

La chica soltó una carcajada antes de contestar.

- ¿acaso me ha visto cara de loca?, es mi mejor amigo pero no tengo ganas de morir joven. Harry es todo menos sociable, dudo mucho que algún día alguien sea capaz de pararle los pies –

- ¡¡¡ CLARA!!! – protesto el chico de ojos verdes

- vamos Harry, no te enfades. Todas las chicas del centro saben que eres un espíritu libre y rebelde y que jamás te dejaras cazar – termino la acompañante del chico – por eso me agrada estar contigo, así evito los moscones –

Clara era muy bonita, sus ojos azules contrastaban perfectamente con su larga cabellera morena y muchos habían intentado salir con ella, pero el hecho de que siempre estuviese con el muchacho mas problemático del orfanato parecía suficiente motivo para que los chicos se alejasen de ella.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse. Nunca hubiese imaginado que el chico que había conocido en otras circunstancias fuese el que tenia enfrente.

- BASTA – grito Harry furioso – he venido por ti a ver ese espantapájaros, pero estoy dispuesto a volver a mi cuarto ahora mismo y dejarte aquí plantada –

- esta bien Harry, no te enfades – replico la chica alzando sus manos en señal de paz.

- ¿bien y ahora que? – Harry se había vuelto hacia el rubio con los brazos cruzados y el mentón alzado en señal de desafío. Por algún motivo desconocido el chico de ojos verde tenia la necesidad de desafiar al rubio que tenia enfrente.

La verdad es que Draco estaba divertido con el Potter que estaba frente a el. El haber vivido en un orfanato había moldeado su carácter de forma muy diferente a como lo recordaba. El chico era rebelde y la mecha de cabello que le recubría parte de la cara le daban un cierto aire salvaje.

- he tomado mi decisión Sr. Bott –

- no hablara en serio, le puedo asegurar que a los dos días se arrepentiría de haberlo escogido – dijo el director con espanto al pensar que el hombre dejaría de aportar su asignación anual al orfanato cuando viese que clase de chico era ese Potter, y el perdería parte de ese dinero que había destinado para comprarse un coche nuevo.

- mi decisión es irrevocable, ¿espero que tenga usted listo los papeles? Ya que pienso llevármelo hoy mismo –

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron ante la sorpresa. Por lo que había podido sacar en claro el hombre pensaba adoptarlo y eso no lo podía consentir por lo que soltó rápidamente con brusquedad.

- un momento, yo no pienso moverme de aquí. No necesito una familia y solo me quedan dos años para largarme y vivir fuera de este mugroso orfanato, por lo que deberá elegir a otro que de seguro estará mas que satisfecho de que lo adopten –

- eso no lo decides tu pequeño –

- eso lo veremos estúpido engreído ¿que se cree, que por tener dinero puede comprarme? -

Uno de los maestros se acerco con intención de darle una bofetada pero fue impedido por la mano de Draco que aprisiono la del hombre antes de que llegara a su destino.

- déjelo... esto es un asunto entre el y yo –

- vaya, no me esperaba tanto coraje por su parte, ¿o es que el gran Malfoy se siente tan ofendido que necesita demostrar su hombría por si mismo? – dijo Harry con sorna

Los demás chicos presentes empezaron a escandalizarse por las palabras de Harry, nadie había osado jamás hablar en ese tono a uno de los Mecenas y aun menos delante de el director del orfanato.

Draco esbozo una sonrisa y luego con lentitud se acerco a su cara y mirándolo a los ojos susurro.

- ¿acaso dudas tu de mi hombría Harry, o es el miedo el que te hace reaccionar así conmigo? –

Harry frunció en ceño antes de contestar.

- no le tengo miedo, y a diferencia de usted, yo no necesito dinero ni renombre para hacerme respetar – después bajo el tono de voz y con suavidad, haciendo que al director se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca musito con peligrosidad – esta usted sobre un terreno resbaladizo, yo primero actúo y luego pregunto –

- seria interesante una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contigo... tu y yo solos – dijo el rubio sin inmutarse por la velada amenaza del joven de emprenderse a golpe con el si hiciese falta.

- ¿y todo esto por su hombría? – dijo alzando una ceja y con cierta burla en su voz el chico de ojos verdes – si he de serle sincero me importa muy poco su hombría y no suelo batirme a menos que sea por algo que valga la pena y no por una idiotez como esa –

- ¿entonces puedo suponer que vendrás conmigo sin armar un escándalo? –

- no – fue la respuesta tajante de Harry

- bien entonces quizás te pueda convencer de otra manera – respondió Draco acercándose a su oído para que nadie oyese lo que tenia que decir – sabes, seria una lastima que el orfanato perdiese a sus Mecenas, la mayoría son muy buenos amigos míos y me deben muchos favores –

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, sabia que aunque el director se quedaba con parte de ese dinero, muchas eran las necesidades cubiertas con lo restante. Recordó su primer año allí, el frío era insoportable por las noches ya que no había dinero para calefacción y gracias a esos Mecenas hoy por hoy, podían dormir con una temperatura adecuada y mantas muy mullidas.

El chico de ojos verdes miro al hombre y con la mandíbula apretada dicto su propia sentencia ante el asombro de todos.

- esta bien, me iré con usted -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. capitulo 2

Harry soltó un profundo suspiro mientras miraba por la ventanilla trasera del coche. Nunca se hubiese imaginado esa misma mañana al levantarse, que su vida iba a dar un giro tan inesperado. Le había dolido marcharse de allí, no por que estuviese cómodo, sino porque sabia que seria mas difícil tener algo de libertad teniendo alguien constantemente a su lado. Pero no había podido hacer nada, todavía podía recordar la amenaza velada del hombre de retirar los fondos para el orfanato y se maldecía por dentro de ser un Robin Hood que sacrificaba todo con tal de ayudar a los demás.

La parte delantera del coche estaba separada por un cristal opaco por lo que no podía ver al chofer ni este a ellos. Tambien había llegado a la conclusión que el conductor no podía oír lo que pasaba detrás y Harry supuso que Malfoy se protegía del espionaje industrial al utilizar este tipo de vehículo.

Con disimulo observo de reojo al rubio que se encontraba a su lado concentrado en unos papeles. Sabia que el director era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de coger ese dinero, incluso de permitir que un hombre que no parecía tener mas de veinte años adoptara a un chico de pocos años menos que el. Se había sentido vendido cuando vio a Malfoy firmar los papeles de su adopción con satisfacción y para después entregar un cheque que por la cara del director debía contener una suma considerable de dinero.

No podía vengarse del director, pero se juró que a ese rubio descolorido se las haría pasar canutas. En cuanto llegase a donde se suponía que iba a vivir, se escaparía y no lo volverían a ver mas. En el orfanato había aprendido el oficio de mecánico de coches y no le seria difícil encontrar un sitio donde trabajar para poder mantenerse.

-------------------- . -------------------

Llevaban mas de dos horas viajando por las carreteras que llevaban al norte del país, Malfoy le había indicado que su residencia se encontraba en Escocia no muy lejos de un castillo y que allí se dirigían.

Los primeros minutos sentado al lado del rubio fueron tan tensos que el hombre le pregunto si se encontraba mal a lo que el chico contesto con una mirada capaz de matar a cualquiera.

- deberías relajarte, todavía queda mucho trayecto por recorrer y si ahora esta así de tenso no quiero ni imaginarme como llegaras a casa – dijo Malfoy sin levantar los ojos de los papeles que tenia encima.

Harry soltó un gruñido por respuesta y siguió mirando por la ventanilla del coche. Estaba obligado a vivir con el pero eso no significaba que tuviese que ser cortes y aun menos dirigirle la palabra.

Una suave risa hizo que volviese la cabeza y tropezase con los ojos grises de su acompañante que parecía mas divertido que nunca con la actitud del chico.

- eres peor que un crío, ¿hasta cuando se supone que tendré que soportar tu silencio? –

El chico se tenso aun mas y con mal humor replico.

- si quería compañía, haber elegido a otro, estoy seguro que más de uno se habría ofrecido para el puesto – luego encarándose con el siguió - que quede claro que no pienso ser su dama de compañía y aun menos su perro faldero, por lo que se puede ahorrar las buenas maneras conmigo, no funcionaran –

- ¿realmente piensas que te he adoptado por alguna de esas razones? –

Harry soltó un suspiro y mirando de nuevo por la ventanilla contesto.

- he visto mucha gente adoptando a chicos del orfanato y después de un mes, se han hartado de ellos y los han devuelto con excusas tan pobres que no se tenían en pie. Por lo que le ahorrare tiempo y dinero si me devuelve ahora mismo allí y dice que todo ha sido un malentendido –

Un silencio denso como la niebla que solía recubrir Londres se hizo en el coche y tuvieron que pasar dos largos minutos antes de que el rubio contestase con suavidad.

- ¿a eso temes, a ser rechazado? –

Harry desvió su mirada antes de alzar los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

- yo no pedí ser adoptado, en todo caso el que debe de temer por su estupidez es usted y no yo, ya que no creo estar el tiempo suficiente como para que eso me afecte -

- te puedo dar mi palabra de que pase lo que pase no volverás al orfanato – murmuro el hombre

- de eso puede estar seguro – murmuro el chico con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios que hizo fruncir el ceño del mayor.

- que quede bien claro Harry que no permitiré ninguna estupidez por tu parte – después dejando los papeles a un lado se giro hacia el chico y con voz grave y fría musito con tal suavidad que al joven se le erizo el vello del cuello – si intentas huir, juro que te buscare por cielo y tierra... y cuando halla dado contigo te puedo asegurar que se te quitaran las ganas de desobedecerme –

Por primera vez en su vida, bajo aquella mirada glacial, Harry se sintió amenazado y por instinto se acurruco en el asiento. Ese hombre era peligroso, muy peligroso y estaba casi seguro que cumpliría su amenaza si intentaba escaparse.

Aun así el chico respiro hondo y armándose de valor escupió.

- tengo verdadero interés en saber como lo conseguirá –

Draco entrecerró los ojos, conocía lo suficiente al muchacho como para saber que este jamás se daría por vencido y que tarde o temprano intentaría escaparse. Potter siempre había actuado por impulsos sin mirar las consecuencias de sus actos, y ahora lo retaba descaradamente. Tenia que poner freno a tanta rebeldía, sino se arrepentiría toda su vida. No le quedaba mas remedio que demostrarle quien era el mas fuerte en esta relación para hacerse respetar, a fin de cuentas no había sobrevivido a un sin fin de cruciatus y otros hechizos para que un crío le hiciese la vida imposible.

Draco se acerco a Harry hasta que su aliento se mezclo con el del chico. Sus ojos grises reflejaban una tranquilidad demasiado engañosa y así lo entendió el chico que se tenso.

- no me provoques, te puedo asegurar que lo lamentarías toda tu vida – musito el rubio con voz aterciopelada

Harry frunció el ceño. No iba a permitir que el hombre lo mandase y ya era hora de hacérselo saber. Una de las primeras cosas con las que se había tropezado en el orfanato era que algunos chicos intentaban imponer su ley por la fuerza. Había recibido muchos golpes los primeros tiempos por negarse a cumplir los mandatos de los mas fuertes, pero rápidamente aprendió a defenderse y desde ese momento, nadie se había atrevido a enfrentarse con el, de hecho los mas débiles buscaban su protección sabiendo que nunca rechazaba de su lado a un indefenso.

Una idea cruzo su mente, algo completamente perverso y maquiavélico que hicieron brillar sus ojos. El rubio iba a pagar caro su chantaje, ¡OH siiii!, jubilaba con solo pensarlo, le iba a demostrar de lo que era capaz y ese rubio arrogante rogaría a todos los dioses por que se marchara lo mas lejos posible de el.

Con una rapidez vertiginosa saco de su bolsillo una navaja con intención de asustar a Malfoy y sin mediar palabra poso el filo de acero sobre la piel blanca del cuello de su contrincante preguntando con sarcasmo.

- ¿esta usted seguro?, por lo que veo, en este momento no esta usted en condiciones de imponer nada –

Draco no se inmuto ante tal despliegue, sino todo lo contrario. Lentamente se fue dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

- veo que no podré convencerte con simples palabras. Que conste que has sido tu el que lo has querido así –

Harry no hizo caso a la pequeña alarma que retumbaba en su cabeza diciéndole que el hombre era extremadamente peligroso y que no se podía jugar con el.

Todavía no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, de pronto se había encontrado recostado en el asiento con la mano que sujetaba el arma, retorcida sin piedad y un cuerpo duro sobre el.

- ¡ SUÉLTAME! – grito Harry intentando evadirse del rubio

- ni lo sueñes jovencito –

- TE MATARE, JURO QUE TE MATARE BASTARDO -

- ¿no me digas, con la navaja? – respondió con burla el rubio – no eres lo suficientemente bueno pequeño – apretó con fuerza la mano del joven que intento ahogar un sollozo ante la brutalidad con la que aquellos dedos se cernían alrededor de su muñeca para desarmarlo.

Draco siguió apretando mas y mas hasta que Harry, con un gemido lastimero soltó el arma. Después la recogió con su mano libre y se la guardo en un bolsillo.

Harry alzo los ojos furioso, deseaba borrar esa sonrisa de la cara de su adversario y aunque se sabia en desventaja su tozudez y orgullo hablaron por el.

- tarde o temprano me las pagara –

Draco sonrió divertido y con languidez y un alto grado de sensualidad replico dejando que su mano se deslizara con suavidad por el brazo del chico.

- te estaré esperando Harry, será todo un placer volver a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contigo -

Draco se dio cuenta enseguida de la incomodidad que se había apoderado del chico. Sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas de un suave color carmesí, sus labios temblorosos y esos ojos verdes, semejantes a las aguas cristalinas que surcaban el caribe y que intentaban inútilmente esconderse detrás de unas largas pestañas azabache, le daban un aspecto de lo mas candoroso.

Había esperado mucho tiempo para poder ver de nuevo esos ojos y en este momento no estaba muy seguro de poder reprimir ese deseo que lo consumía a fuego lento al ver a esa carita de ángel. Ese mismo deseo que había sido el detonante en su participación en la batalla final, el que había hecho que esperase pacientemente cinco largos años para conseguir esa maldita custodia.

Draco no apartaba sus ojos de Harry, después de esa caricia fugaz por su brazo pudo comprobar que el chico era muy receptivo y que apenas podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo. Todo en el llamaba a la lujuria y eso lo complació en gran manera ya que había encontrado una manera muy gratificante para doblegar ese orgullo propio de los Gryffindor.

Todo signo de rebelión había desaparecido del moreno al sorprenderse de cómo su cuerpo respondía a la caricia del hombre. Nunca hubiese pensado que ese simple roce desatara tanto placer en el y fuese incapaz de luchar contra el estremecimiento que le proporcionaba la cercanía del cuerpo del rubio. Su cuerpo se había tensado y sus labios se entreabrían en una clara invitación que no paso desapercibida a los ojos del Slytherin.

Harry intento recobrar sus sentidos que en este momento estaban algo confusos. Con toda la fuerza que pudo empujo a Draco alejándolo de el mientras clavaba su mirada furiosa en el.

- tampoco soy una puta – gruño de mala manera

- no –

- ni tampoco soy un juguete –

- lo se –

- no se lo quiere de mi, pero no lo obtendrá – siguió el chico enfadado

Draco esbozo una sonrisa, Harry intentaba por todos los medios desechar lo que había sentido minutos antes, contrarrestándolo con un ataque, pero no lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya.

- te quiero en mi cama, bajo mi cuerpo, gimiendo mi nombre y suplicándome que te posea –

Harry se sonrojo con violencia y una exclamación de sorpresa atravesó sus labios. Su mente gritaba ultrajada que Malfoy era un perverso, pero lo cierto es que su cuerpo volvía a tensarse de anticipación ante el cuerpo sexy y sensual del rubio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. capitulo 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews por su gentileza. Espero de todo corazón que disfrutéis de esta historia. Besos a todos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 3

Después de toda una tarde viajando por aquellas carreteras, Draco decidió que lo mas apropiado era pasar la noche en un hotel al borde de la carretera para poder darse una ducha y descansar, y así se lo hizo saber al chofer mediante un teléfono interno, que no tardo mucho en encontrar un hotel a gusto de Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia allí

Harry salió del coche y se estirazo como un gato, sus músculos estaban entumecidos por falta de ejercicio y su estomago gritaba por un plato de comida. Con lentitud cogió su chaqueta y se la coloco mientras sus ojos recorrían el edificio que se alzaba ante el.

El hotel era de cinco estrella y el chico no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa irónica al pensar que Malfoy no se rebajaría nunca a utilizar uno que no tuviese todas las comodidades que su estatus exigía. Pero no fue eso lo que mas le llamo la atención, en la zona donde se encontraba y que estaba reservada para los vehículos, pudo distinguir unas cuantas motos aparcadas.

Siempre habían sido su gran pasión por lo que no lo dudo y se acerco a una de ellas, era un modelo muy conocido y de gran potencia.

- el señor lo espera – dijo el chofer en un tono neutro.

- quisiera tomar un poco el aire, ahora mismo le sigo – dijo lo mas inocentemente que pudo mientras veía a Malfoy cruzando las puertas del recibidor.

El chofer lo examino unos instantes antes de encoger los hombros en señal de indiferencia y se marcho hacia el interior. Si Malfoy no se había preocupado, no seria el él que lo hiciese.

Draco, mientras tanto se había acercado a la recepción del hotel para alquilar tres habitaciones individuales, el chofer lo seguía a una distancia prudencial con las maletas. Una vez llaves en mano, se giro y frunció el ceño al no divisar al chico.

-¿dónde esta el chico Alfred? –

- se ha quedado fuera esperando señor, dijo que necesitaba tomar aire fresco – contesto educadamente el hombre

Draco palideció, sabia perfectamente que el chico no desperdiciaría ninguna oportunidad para escaparse por lo que salió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el parking. Allí no había rastro alguno del joven y sus temores fueron confirmados. El muchacho había huido, ¿pero como y sobre todo donde?.

Mientras, Harry no dejaba de pensar en lo sencillo que le había resultado apoderarse de esa moto de gran cilindrada. Su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado sobre el manillar y con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios no dejaba de pensar en su tan preciada libertad por fin conseguida. Estaba completamente seguro que Malfoy no lo alcanzaría y aun menos sin saber que dirección había tomado teniendo en cuenta de que varias carreteras cruzaban la autopista.

Durante tres horas estuvo recorriendo diversas lugares hasta llegar a una carreterita que se adentraba en una zona rural. Había anochecido hacia mas de una hora y era tiempo de buscar un alojamiento para pasar la noche. Allí pregunto a unos jóvenes que acababan de volver de un partido de fútbol si había algún sitio donde poder pasar la noche y estos le contestaron que muy cerca de allí se encontraba un refugio para los senderistas pero que estaba vacío al no ser temporada alta.

Harry agradeció con una sonrisa la amabilidad de los chicos y rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí. Ya era de noche avanzada cuando llego al refugio, escondió la moto detrás de unos matorrales y después de encender la chimenea, se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba frente al fuego pensando en lo que haría a la mañana siguiente. No dudaba que el dueño de la moto presentaría una denuncia en cuanto se diese cuenta de que se la habían robado y que Malfoy presentaría otra, denunciando su desaparición.

Lo primero era deshacerse de la moto y lo segundo, buscar un trabajo para poder pagarse el viaje de vuelta a Londres donde había mas oportunidad de encontrar un taller de coche donde necesitasen de sus servicios.

Mientras, en otro lugar, lejos de donde se encontraba el chico, un hombre muy enfurecido gritaba y maldecía.

- tranquilícese Sr. Malfoy, aunque halla robado una moto, el chico no puede andar muy lejos –

- lo matare, juro que cuando lo encuentre va a pasar el peor momento de su vida – rugió el rubio paseando por su habitación como un animal enjaulado

- ¿peor que lo que paso el día en que se enfrento a Voldemort? – pregunto el hombre socarronamente

- he intentado ser amigable con el... ¿y que he conseguido?... NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA – grito Draco furioso

- tal vez ese halla sido su error Malfoy –

Draco miro al que había sido su profesor de pociones durante siete años. Al no ser capaz de encontrar al chico, rápidamente se había puesto en contacto con la única persona en la que confiaba y que tenia la suficiente experiencia en encontrar personas para pedir su ayuda, y ese era el.

- no le entiendo profesor -

- mire, se que esto le resultara extraño, pero conozco a Potter como la palma de mi mano y siempre a sido un chico rebelde – hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba al rubio. Una vez a su altura susurro suavemente – pero también se como piensa, como siente, cuales son sus puntos fuertes y sus debilidades. Potter nunca a sido dominado, siempre ha sido el que ha impuesto sus leyes y por lo que usted me ha contado yo diría que usted no le es indiferente. Por lo que le propondría que lo atacara en el único terreno que todavía no conoce y que usted domina a la perfección –

Draco arqueo una ceja por la sorpresa.

- ¿me esta usted sugiriendo que me lo lleve a la cama? –

- no Sr. Malfoy, lo que le estoy diciendo es que lo ate a una cama y que lo amanse. Dominar, Sr. Malfoy. Esa es la palabra clave, dominar. El es un neófito en la materia, de hecho siempre lo ha sido, y aunque haya perdido la memoria, sigue siendo un Gryffindor – el hombre se giro y miro por la ventana – es usted un Slytherin, por lo tanto compórtese como tal. Utilice toda su astucia, todo lo que aprendió para seducir y déjese de monsergas , y ¡por dios santo!, domínelo o le hará la vida imposible y de paso la mía -

- ¿cómo puede estar seguro que funcionara? – pregunto Draco con suspicacia

- Es un Gryffindor, y los Gryffindor se rigen por impulsos. Dele algo fuerte que no sepa como combatir y lo tendrá a su merced. Además usted no ha sido el único que ha vigilado al chico durante todos estos años Malfoy –

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- el chico jamás se ha liado con alguna chica o chico del orfanato y si su valoración de lo que ha ocurrido en el coche es correcta, me aventuraría a decir que el chico desea a alguien que le proporcione lo que nunca a tenido, cariño, amor o como quiera llamarlo y usted no puede engañarme – el hombre lo miro fijamente antes de proseguir – se perfectamente que le mueve en todo esto y porque opto por el bando de la luz –

Draco volvió a gruñir, le incomodaba que su profesor de pociones pudiese saber lo que realmente sentía.

- no se preocupe señor Malfoy, su secreto esta bien guardado conmigo -

- ¿cómo demonios sabe usted tantas cosas de el ... no me lo diga – siguió el chico levantando su mano en un gesto teatral mientras Snape esbozaba una sonrisa – no quiero saberlo. Solo dígame a cuantas personas tenia usted infiltrada en el orfanato –

- ¿yo?, a nadie Malfoy. ¿acaso me cree tan retorcido como para espiar al chico - murmuro con demasiada inocencia el hombre

- ya, y yo me lo creo – gruño el rubio sintiéndose un estúpido. Debería haberse imaginado que Snape, siendo como era el cabeza de la casa de Slytherin, utilizaría todos los medios para saber lo que Potter hacia en cada momento – dígame, ¿por qué tanta urgencia en sacarlo de allí, podría haber esperado a que acabara su curso? -

– según he oído por ahí, el director pensaba mandarlo a primero de año a un reformatorio. Digamos que simplemente nos hemos adelantado a su jugada. Estaba completamente seguro de que no despreciaría una suma considerable de dinero a cambio de Potter – Snape había recuperado su semblante frío durante unos segundos y luego con un brillo en los ojos siguió - vamos Malfoy, ¿quién mejor que usted para enseñarle los placeres de la vida y de paso corregir ese orgullo desenfrenado que podría traernos a la larga, muchos quebraderos de cabeza? – termino Snape en tono burlón

- bien, ¿a que esperamos? –

Draco había cogido su abrigo y se dirigía hacia la puerta bajo la mirada divertida del hombre.

- antes de que se me olvide Malfoy, utilice su magia delante de el – sugirió Snape mientras seguía al rubio por los pasillo

- ¿no cree que podría causarle un trauma? –

- tarde o temprano volverá con usted al mundo mágico. Recuerde que sus padres le legaron una fortuna que entrara en su poder cuando cumpla veintiún años. Por lo tanto no veo razón alguna para escondérselo, además estoy seguro que le será de gran utilidad para su adiestramiento -

- si, realmente de gran utilidad – dijo Malfoy con languidez – me voy a asegurar que jamás vuelva a intentar escapar –

- ¿recuerda la detención que obtuvo de mi parte el ultimo año? – musito el hombre mirándolo de reojo mientras se dirigían al parking.

- como para no acordarme, nunca antes me había puesto una – dijo el chico rememorando los hechos

- ¿y recuerda por que fue? –

Draco frunció el ceño pensativo hasta que poco a poco su rostro se transformo en una enorme sonrisa.

- veo que recuerda usted perfectamente el motivo.... tal vez seria una buena idea repetir ese hechizo sobre Potter –

- si, eso le enseñaría que no se debe de jugar con un Slytherin – murmuro el rubio con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios

Una vez en el aparcamiento, Draco dejo que el antiguo mortifago observara el terreno después de lanzar varios hechizos. El hombre no tardo en dar con la pista y rápidamente cogieron el coche y se dirigieron hacia donde los conducía el halo de luz que marcaba las huellas de los neumáticos de la moto robada por Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. capitulo 4

-

CAPITULO 5 

Draco supo que elegir a Snape para ayudarlo en su búsqueda de Potter había sido lo mas acertado y no se había equivocado. Después de varias horas de intensa búsqueda, por fin el chico había sido localizado y reducido sin contemplaciones mientras dormía placidamente sobre un sofá. Un simple "desmaius" había sido mas que suficiente para que el joven no notase como lo cogían en brazos y se lo llevaban lejos de allí.

Después de varias horas Harry abrió sus ojos con lentitud, su mente algo confusa y desorientada intentaba asimilar con cuenta gotas las imágenes provenientes del paisaje paradisíaco que vislumbraba sobre su cabeza. Dragones, unicornios, extrañas serpientes y mas animales mitológicos se entremezclaban en un hermoso bosque donde un pequeño riachuelo de aguas claras se deslizaba con lentitud.

Harry no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que aquel paisaje pertenecía a la ornamentación del dosel de una cama. Con brusquedad se incorporo y miro a su alrededor, recordaba haberse dormido en el refugio y si su memoria no le fallaba, la decoración distaba mucho de la que en este momento veía.

- veo que por fin despertaste – dijo una voz sobresaltándolo

Harry giro su cabeza hasta la fuente de aquella voz y ahogo un grito al reconocer a su interlocutor.

- y por tu expresión diría que has visto a un fantasma – siguió el hombre con una leve sonrisa en su cara

El chico lo miro con estupor, no entendía como Malfoy había sido capaz de encontrarlo y aun menos como había llegado hasta allí sin que el se percatase de algo. El rubio debía de ser alguien muy poderoso teniendo en cuenta la rapidez con la que lo había encontrado, pero no por ello se iba a dejar amedrentar por el. Clavo su mirada furiosa en el hombre negándose a sentirse intimidado.

- sabes, me has dado mas quebraderos de cabeza en unas cuantas horas que ninguno de mis empleados en años – musito el rubio mirándolo fijamente.

Harry no se dio por aludido, con una sorprendente agilidad se levanto de la cama y busco con sus ojos por la habitación su chaqueta. Sin decir una palabra, pero con la cólera impresa en su cara se acerco a la silla y de un manotazo la cogió antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

¿se puede saber a donde vas? – la serenidad con la que hablaba el rubio contrastaba con la tempestad que recorría su cuerpo por dentro.

- no es de tu incumbencia, pero si tanto interés tienes en saberlo, te diré que me largo de aquí –

Harry no tuvo tiempo de llegar a la puerta cuando una mano le sujeto con fuerza el brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

- tu no vas a ninguna parte, es mas, tu y yo tenemos que arreglar varios asuntos–

- mira tío, vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas. No pienso quedarme aquí y ni tu, ni tu maldito dinero conseguirán que cambie de opinión – respondió el chico con brusquedad mientras se soltaba violentamente de Draco.

Draco no sabia lo que mas le llamaba la atención de su antigua Némesis, quizás la forma tan peculiar que tenia de enfrentarse a el, levantando su barbilla en señal de desafío o esos ojos que se entrecerraban en un claro síntoma de irritabilidad, lo cierto es que aquel chico agreste, sin proponérselo, avivaba su curiosidad hasta tal punto que su deseo por domar a esa criatura salvaje se impuso en el como su máxima prioridad.

¿no lo has entendido verdad Harry, no pienso dejarte marchar... nunca – termino con suavidad clavando sus pupilas grises en el mientras avanzaba con tranquilidad hacia su presa.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos ante tal confesión, Malfoy podía tener todo lo que quisiese, nadaba en dinero y con su belleza fría y elegante era suficiente reclamo para que cualquiera cayese rendido a sus pies o simplemente deseasen complacerlo en lo mas mínimo. Sin embargo allí estaba, erguido, con su metro noventa acechándolo como un tigre a la caza de su presa. No parecía impresionado ni por su furia ni por sus maneras rudas, sino mas bien complacido.

Con paso firme, evidenciando la seguridad que tenia en si mismo, el rubio se fue acercando a Harry que sintió la imperiosa necesidad de retroceder ante aquel cuerpo imponente que se aproximaba a el produciéndole escalofríos. No es que le tuviese miedo, pero tampoco era tonto y sabia que la diferencia de mas de veinte centrimetros de estatura que lo diferenciaba del rubio era suficiente argumento para mantenerse alerta.

De pronto sintió como la parte trasera de sus rodillas chocaban con algo blando que rápidamente reconoció como la cama de la que se había levantado minutos antes. Al verse acorralado entre esta y ese magnifico cuerpo que le sobrepasaba en altura, Harry opto por el ataque y sin pensárselo dos veces levanto su puño cerrado en un intento de golpear la mejilla de su oponente. Todo fue inútil, Draco había parado la trayectoria del puño apresándole la muñeca con una fuerza tal que el chico gimió.

- veo que las buenas maneras siguen sin servir en tu caso – dijo Draco mientras lo empujaba dejándolo caer sobre la cama con las piernas colgando fuera de ella.

¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? – pregunto el chico que empezaba a acobardarse al ver como el rubio daba un paso quedando completamente pegado a la cama posicionándose entre sus piernas.

- hummmm ... ¿qué crees que debería hacer contigo, Harry? – susurro Draco mientras se quitaba la túnica con lentitud ante la mirada asustada del mas joven

Harry trago con dificultad, se sentía turbado por la cercanía del rubio que desde su posición dominante lo miraba con fijeza.

- déjame marchar – balbuceo intentando reprimir los latidos furiosos de su corazón que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho al tiempo que se incorporaba apoyándose sobre sus codos.

¿tienes miedo? – susurro de nuevo Draco poniendo su rodilla sobre el reducido hueco de la cama que se encontraba entre las piernas del chico.

Harry ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir como la rodilla del hombre rozaban ligeramente sus atributos masculinos.

¿y bien, no me contestas, pensé que un chico de mundo como tu no tendría miedo de nada – se burlo el rubio mientras posaba sus manos a cada lado del joven y se acercaba peligrosamente a el.

- yo... yo no tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie – contesto el chico frunciendo el ceño mientras sus manos se posaban sobre el pecho del rubio en un vano intento de separarlo de el.

Una risita grave y sensual se escapo de los labios del Slytherin al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por Harry y que no correspondía para nada con el temblor que podía percibir del cuerpo que tenia atrapado bajo el suyo.

- eso esta bien –

En el tono de voz, Harry noto como el hombre se burlaba de el, por lo que clavo su mirada furiosa en un intento de no dejarse intimidar.

- creo que ya te has reído lo suficiente a mi costa ¿no? – Harry había optado por usar un tono mas suave para disfrazar así su enfado y de paso engañar a su oponente para que lo dejase libre – ¿ahora si no te importa, podrías levantarte para que yo pueda respirar? – siguió con una dulzura fingida.

Draco esbozo una efímera sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, Potter utilizando artimañas típicas de los Slytherins para conseguir sus propósitos. No iba a ser el, el que cayese en semejante maquinación, después de todo no era un Slytherin por nada.

¿entonces puedo suponer que esto es un claro manifiesto de que te rindes y que no intentaras escaparte? – siguió con el mismo tono aterciopelado y burlón, lo cual no agrado al chico de ojos verde que apretó fuertemente sus labios para impedir que de ellos saliese una respuesta sarcástica que echaría a perder su intento de alejarlo para tener la oportunidad de escapar

– ¡vaya... que sorpresa... no me esperaba tanta docilidad por tu parte¡¿o es que acaso estas implorando mi perdón por haberte evadido? – Draco lo incito burlándose de nuevo. No lo hubiese reconocido ni bajo tortura, pero empezaba a disfrutar de sus pequeñas trifulcas con Potter. Era todo un regocijo ver al chico plantándole cara con la desfachatez y el descaro propio de un joven rebelde acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad.

Harry bufo ante sus palabras.

- MALDITA SEA¿QUIERES SOLTARME YA? – grito exasperado. Nadie se burlaba de el y aun menos aquel descolorido, le iba a enseñar lo dócil que podía llegar a ser.

En un arrebato lleno de furor empezó a luchar con fuerza contra su opresor, sus puños golpeaban salvajemente cualquier trozo de carne a su alcance sin importarle el daño que pudiese ocasionar.

Draco no se dejo intimidar por esa explosión de cólera. La fuerza con la que intentaba dañarlo era avasalladora para un joven de su edad, pero muy débil en comparación a su propia fuerza física. Desde muy pequeño había sido adiestrado hábilmente para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, su padre había puesto todas sus esperanzas en el para que el día de mañana fuese la mano derecha de Voldemort y mas adelante su sucesor, por lo que su educación había sido vigilada de extremadamente cerca sin escatimar ningún sistema que pudiese servir a mejorar sus tácticas de ataque y de defensa.

Sin apenas esfuerzo alguno, consiguió reducir al chico agarrandole ambas manos y apretándolas sobre el colchón por encima de su cabeza. Harry no paraba de moverse en todos los sentidos en un vano intento de quitárselo de encima.

- SUÉLTAME, TE HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES – siguió gritando el chico enfurecido

- no –

Harry paro bruscamente, había pensado que Malfoy respondería con la misma agresividad que el, sin embargo, el hombre parecía muy tranquilo y muy dueño de si, como si el hecho de sujetarle sus manos con una sola para mantenerlo sujeto, no supusiese esfuerzo alguno.

¿qué quieres de mi? – pregunto receloso, no entendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio

- a estas alturas deberías de saberlo ya¿no? – prosiguió Draco con languidez – por cierto, tu empezaste con esto y te advertí claramente de las consecuencias si me desobedecías –

Harry frunció el ceño, recordaba perfectamente las amenazas del hombre si se escapaba, pero su rebeldía innata y el afán de empujar al rubio hasta el limite eran dos cosas demasiado tentadoras como para no dejarse llevar por ellas, aun sabiendo que el hombre no admitiría jamás que alguien se sublevase a alguna de sus ordenes. Ahora tenia que pagar las consecuencias y empezaba a preocuparse por el posible castigo que podía inflingirle Malfoy.

Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas fijas en el otro en busca de un indicio que hiciese claudicar a su oponente, pero fue en vano, Draco no era hombre que se dejase dominar y Harry era demasiado rebelde y testarudo como para dar su brazo a torcer. Ninguno parecía darse por vencido cuando de pronto Harry sintió como una mano recorría su cuerpo con languidez hasta llegar a sus partes mas nobles.

Sin apartar sus ojos de su contrincante, estos se fueron abriendo como platos por el asombro y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas dándole una apariencia de lo mas candorosa. No era tan inocente como para no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, debido a su juventud y ardiente vitalidad, mas de una vez había tenido que saciar con su propia mano sus instintos mas primitivos, pero esta era la primera vez que alguien se tomaba la libertad de hacerlo por el y la sensación era tan avasalladora que su corazón latía furiosamente dentro de su pecho.

Aquella mano acariciaba con delicadeza su virilidad que poco a poco iba respondiendo irguiéndose orgullosa en busca de mas atenciones, los dedos intensificaban su toque sobre unas partes en concreto despertando en el una necesidad que lo hacia tensarse mientras su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente.

Ante la fogosa respuesta de su cuerpo, Harry giro bruscamente su cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar que un gemido ronco saliese de su garganta. Abrumado por la avalancha de sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su cuerpo, luchaba desesperadamente por recobrar el control, pero todo era inútil, Malfoy sabia lo que se hacia y su habilidosa mano no cesaba en su empeño de prodigarle caricias de lo mas sensuales.

- no... no por favor – balbuceo Harry en una suplica

Durante todo ese tiempo, Draco no había perdido ni una sola de sus reacciones y a diferencia del joven, su cara no expresaba lo que pasaba por su mente, aunque interiormente se sentía complacido por la prodigiosa capacidad de respuesta del chico ante sus atenciones.

- te advertí Harry que no permitiría ningún tipo de rebelión, ahora atente a las consecuencias – aunque su voz era calmada el chico no pudo evitar estremecerse al notar la frialdad que reflejaban los ojos de su opresor.

Draco se acerco a el aun mas, dejando que su cuerpo reposara sobre el del joven, su mano siguió moviéndose de forma libidinosa hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de Harry se tensaba y sus caderas se elevaban en busca de la liberación final a sus instintos. Un suave gemido mezclado con un sollozo se escucho en la habitación antes de que las lagrimas recorriesen la cara del chico que sobrevivió por la vergüenza que sentía por tal humillación.

Draco miro como las lagrimas fluían libremente de aquellas esmeraldas ahora escondidas tras un hermoso velo de pestañas.

- esto ha sido solo un aviso, la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente –

Draco se levanto y lo observo mientras el chico se giraba y gateaba por la cama hacia el lado opuesto acurrucándose en una esquina.

¿me has oído Harry? – aunque el tono de su voz era tranquilo, Harry presintió que el hombre no cejaría hasta no obtener una contestación.

El chico alzo sus ojos furioso, jamás se había dejado intimidar y aunque se sentía humillado no le iba a dar la satisfacción de verlo derrotado. Con toda la sangre fría que pudo reunir y toda la furia que podía sentir replico

- vete al infierno, si piensas que te voy a dar el gusto de vencerme pierdes el tiempo, soy libre como un pájaro y jamás me doblegare ante nadie –

- desafortunadamente para ti Harry ya estoy en el y no dudare en arrancarte las alas de ángel que posees para que no puedas escapar – contesto Draco mirándolo fijamente – te doblegare Harry... aunque sea la ultima cosa que haga en mi vida, te doblegare –

-


End file.
